Touch Generations
Touch! Generations '''(タッチジェネレーションズ) is a brand of games for the Nintendo DS that is aimed at a non-hardcore gaming crowd, or even to people who have never played video games before. Most of the games that are marked with the '''Touch Generations label (Western label seen on the right) are easy to learn and play, and lack any deep plots and confusing control schemes. Touch Generations games are also known for sometimes having cheap price points in comparison to other titles available. Complete Touch Generations Games and Products list Nintendo DS *100 Classic Book Collection *''42 All-Time Classics'' *Active Health with Carol Vorderman *America's Test Kitchen: Let's Get Cooking *Art Academy *Big Brain Academy *Brain Age: Train Your Brain in Minutes a Day! *Brain Age 2: More Training in Minutes a Day! *Clubhouse Games *Cooking Guide: Can't Decide What to Eat? *Crosswords DS *DS Bimoji Training *DS Kondate Zenshuu *DS Rakubiki Jiten *DS Shigureden *Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain? *Electroplankton *English Training: Have Fun Improving Your Skills! *Face Training *Flash Focus: Vision Training in Minutes a Day *Ganbaru Watashi no Kakei Diary *Hotel Dusk: Room 215 *Kanji Sonomama Rakubiki Jiten *Kanshū Nippon Jōshikiryoku Kentei Kyōkai: Imasara Hito ni wa Kikenai Otona no Jōshikiryoku Training DS *Magnetica (Action Loop) *Master of Illusion *Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir *Mojipittan DS *More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima - How Old Is Your Brain? *Nintendogs (Not on 3DS) *Personal Trainer: Math *Personal Trainer: Walking *Picross DS *Planet Puzzle League *Practise English! *Professor Kageyama's Maths Training The Hundred Cell Calculation Method *Rhythm Heaven *Sight Training *Sudoku Gridmaster *Sudoku Master *Tetris DS *True Swing Golf *Yawaraka Atama Juku Wii *Another Code: R – A Journey into Lost Memories *Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree *Endless Ocean *Endless Ocean 2: Adventures of the Deep *Wii Chess *Wii Fit *Wii Fit Plus *Wii Music *Wii Play *Wii Sports *Wii Sports Resort Other *Touch! Generations Soundtrack Currently Available Touch Generations Games in North America Nintendo DS *''Big Brain Academy'' *''Brain Age: Train Your Brain In Minutes A Day!'' *''Clubhouse Games'' *''Crosswords DS'' *''Electroplankton'' *''Elite Beat Agents'' *''Magnetica (Action Loop)'' *''Nintendogs (Not on 3DS)'' *''Picross DS'' *''Sudoku Gridmaster'' *''Tetris DS'' *''True Swing Golf'' Wii *''Wii Sports'' Currently Available Touch Generations Games in Japan Nintendo DS *''Yawaraka Atama Juku'' *''Brain Training'' *''Motto Nou wo Kitaeru Otona no DS Training (Brain Age)'' *''Clubhouse Games'' *''Electroplankton'' *''Elite Beat Agents'' *''Magnetica'' *''Nintendogs (All versions)'' *''Sudoku Gridmaster'' *''Tetris DS'' *''True Swing Golf'' *''Shaberu! DS Oyouri Navi'' *''Kanshuu Nihon Josikiryoku Kenteikyoukai Imasara Hito ni ha Kikenai Otona no Joushikiryoku Training'' *''Kanji Sonomama DS Rakubiki Jiten'' *''DS Bimoji Training'' Wii *''Wii Sports'' *''Wii Play'' Currently Available Touch Generations Games in Europe Nintendo DS *''42 All-Time Classics'' *''Actionloop'' *''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' *''Apollo Justice:Ace Attorney'' *''Big Brain Academy'' *''Clubhouse Games'' *''Cooking Guide: Can’t decide what to eat?'' *''Dr. Kawashima's Brain Training: How Old Is Your Brain?'' *''Electroplankton'' *''Elite Beat Agents'' *''Harvest Moon DS'' *''Hotel Dusk: Room 215'' *''Magic Made Fun'' *''Magnetica'' *''More Brain Training from Dr Kawashima: How Old is Your Brain'' *''Nintendo DS Browser'' *''Nintendo MP3 Player'' *''Nintendogs (All versions)'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Justice for All'' *''Picross DS'' *''Professer Kageyama's Maths Training: The Hundred Cell Calculation Method'' *''Puzzle League DS'' *''Sight Training'' *''Sudoku Master'' *''Tetris DS'' *''Trauma Center:Under the Knife'' *''True Swing Golf'' Wii *''Big Brain Academy for Wii'' *''Endless Ocean'' *''Trauma Center: Second Opinion'' *''Wii Chess'' *''Wii Sports'' *''Wii Play'' Sales Touch Generations games have all sold very well, particularly in Japan. Not only have the games themselves sold well, but many of the titles have stimulated many Nintendo DS purchases in Japan, with Brain Training in particular spurring a lot of growth. Criticism When Touch Generations titles originally began appearing, many Nintendo fans felt alienated, as they are a drastic departure from what fans typically expected of Nintendo. Others accused the titles of not even being video games at all. Photo Gallery Touch Generations Gashapon.jpg|A Gashapon poster from Touch Generations TouchGenerations.svg|Western vector logo Touch-Generations.jpg news-2006-04-16-touchnintendo.jpg|Touch! Try! DS (Touch Generations) 01.jpg|Nintendo Stylus Pen Touch! Generations External Links [http://www.touchgenerations.com The Official Touch Generations Website] Category:Nintendo DS Category:Wii Category:Touch Generation games